This is a competitive renewal of the training program in Neonatal and Developmental Diseases within the existing Neonatology Program at the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA. This is a three to four year training program geared towards training postresident neonatology fellows (M.D. and M.D., Ph.D.) with the idea of developing independent and productive physician-scientists with training of postdoctoral Ph.D. fellows in the area of Neonatal and Developmental Diseases. This program strives to attract individuals with a commitment towards academic medicine, provides a scientifically rich environment where M.D. and Ph.D. postresident and postdoctoral trainees are afforded the opportunity of training side-by-side in established laboratories/research programs with expertise in developmental biology, genetics, molecular biology, cell biology, and translational investigation. Program faculty has been chosen from diverse fields and from departments at the School of Medicine, with a nationally reputable research program and a proven track record in training scientists and clinicians. The program is structured to include clinical neonatology training (as per the requirements spelled out by the American Board of Pediatrics) the bulk of which occurs during the first year; the second and third years are devoted to training in laboratory-based or translational research for the postresidency fellows. Following this initial training period, and after rigorous evaluation, the postresidency fellows are allowed to progress into the postdoctoral portion of their fellowship that consists of one additional year (year four) following which they are expected to obtain independent funding for their research programs. This training program requests support from NICHD for only years two, three and four of training. In addition, postdoctoral Ph.D. fellows are afforded a three year training period, of which this program requests funds for only the first year, with the expectation that they obtain independent postdoctoral fellowship support from independent applications for support. Given the available faculty members, the facilities, the curricular and administrative structure, the formal selection and evaluation processes, and the expectations both at recruitment and throughout the training period, this training program is expected to continue producing independent investigators in the field of Neonatal and Developmental Diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]